The Data Organization Core (DOC) of the Mount Sinai's KMC-IDG will collect, process, and maintain attributes about the druggable targets for all proposed families: protein kinases, G-protein coupled receptors, nuclear receptors and ion channels. The emphasis will be to focus on those genes/proteins that are understudied and collect unbiased genome-wide profiling datasets. In addition, the DOC will collect, process and maintain data tables and attributes for all other genes/proteins, drugs/small-molecules and other perturbagens, pheontypes/diseases/side-effects, and clinical as well as genomics datasets from cohorts of patients. This will enable us to identify links between and across genes/proteins networks, drugs/small-molecules and other perturbagens networks, pheontypes/diseases/side-effects networks, and clusters of individual patients with similar profiles. For this, the Core will develop and apply clustering and classification algorithms as well as workflows to make predictions about the potential applicability of targeting the understudied proteins for various translational applications in personalized medicine.